The NotSoMysterious Package
by ScarletPink
Summary: One shot. Valentine's Day. Hex ventures out of his house into the real world to send a package. HexAmber


**Summary:** Hex ventures out into the real world to send a package.

**Disclaimer:** Chris Ryan owns Alpha Force :D

* * *

**The Not-So-Mysterious Package**

Hex walked into the Post Office only to be met with a large queue stretching almost to the door. He spent a while glancing at the cards lining the aisles and the other boring sights. After what seemed to him like forever, he finally reached the front of the queue. He sighed at the sight of the people at the counters taking ages to send packages and letters. They were taking so long. Hex knew there was a reason why he never sent real mail and used his palmtop. He sighed again knowing it was unavoidable if he didn't want it to be obvious that he had sent it. Finally a woman, who had been at one of the counters since he had walked into the Post Office half an hour before, gathered her bags up and left.

Impatiently Hex walked over to the counter and placed his package down before the moody looking man had called him over. The man ignored him as he shuffled some papers around and wrote down some seemingly pointless things. Hex coughed. The man still ignored him. He coughed again. The man picked up a pile of papers and walked into the back of the Post Office with them. Hex groaned. He was never using regular post again. The counter next to him became free but before he could move over to it, the woman who had been behind him in the queue placed her bag down and began sorting out her mail. The man wandered back into the room and sat down casually.

"Next…" he said as if he hadn't already noticed Hex.

Hex scowled at the man. It would be worth it in the end, he reminded himself.

"I want to send this package." Hex said through gritted teeth, whilst imagining himself throttling the man.

The man looked down at the package and slowly lifted it up and placed it on his scales. He stared at it for a while and just as Hex thought he was going to have to ask what was taking so long the man looked back at him.

"Where are you sending it to?" he asked in an uninterested and sluggish voice.

" New York." Hex replied more confidently than he felt.

* * *

Amber woke up late and sauntered downstairs for breakfast. Her Uncle was in the kitchen cooking.

"Morning!" she said as she dumped herself in one of the seats at the kitchen table.

"For you maybe. For us mere mortals it's actually lunchtime."  
Amber grinned.

"You said I didn't have to go to school today!" she said indignantly.

"Sure!" her Uncle said jokingly, "You don't look very ill anymore. Oh well, too bad you won't be able to go out on your Valentine's date later then."

Amber groaned. "That's just mean!"

"Alright you can go, but tomorrow you're going to school."

"Deal," she said happily, "What's for breakfast?"

"Lunch," he corrected.

"But I want breakfast!" she whined.

"Alright!" her Uncle walked over to the fridge and peered inside.

"Eggs?"

He turned to look at Amber, she just shrugged.

"Eggs it is then."

He moved towards the cooker and noticed the package that had come for Amber sitting on the side.

"Oh this came for you." He said passing it over.

"A package! How exciting!" she tore the paper off with an inhuman speed. She stared at the box inside. It was velvety and the type that usually contained jewellery.

Confused she opened it gingerly and inside found a beautiful silver necklace with a red rose pendant hanging delicately at the end. She lifted it out and stared at it.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly, placing it back in the box not wanting to wear it.

"Who's it from?" he Uncle said nosily.

"I don't know, there's no name." She replied seeing the lack of any note.

"Did you look at the stamps on the envelope?" her Uncle suggested, "It might tell you where it was from."

"Good idea!" Amber exclaimed as she grabbed the paper which she had torn and thrown onto the floor in her excitement. She flipped it over and looked at the stamp. After the initial shock she smiled.

"Who's it from?" her Uncle enquired turning around from the cooker to place her food in front of her, "Ooo you're blushing."

Amber hid the envelope.

"No-one." She said.

"Sure." Her Uncle said knowingly. Amber smiled and ate her food.

When she was finished she left the empty plate on the table and dreamily walked out of the kitchen. As an afterthought she poked her head back around the door.

"I don't think I am well enough to go out tonight. I think I'll just go back to bed."

She smiled and wandered up to her room.

* * *

Instead of getting back into bed she went and sat at her desk and her expensive computer. She opened a new email and began to write.

_Dear Hex,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. Thank you for the rose pendant._

She reached up and felt it hanging around her neck. Smiling she turned back to the email. After sitting with her fingers held ready above the keys, she realised she didn't know what else to say in such an impersonal way. She sighed and deleted the message, deciding that the next time she saw him she would thank him properly.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww poor Hex forgot to consider the stamp in all his nervousness. Please Review :D 


End file.
